On The Run
by CartoonFanfiction14
Summary: Hey everyone I recently got over 700 views on my first story ever posted "Grumpy and Happy" I have been gone for while working on a special story for you all. No this is not a fanfiction but an actual story I created on my own. I wrote this for all of you to enjoy and to celebrate 700 views. Seriously that is insane! Well enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucas. I'm 18, almost 19 years old. And I'm running away from home.

I hadn't planned on coming out to my mom and step-dad. Unfortunately, Mom caught me going down on one of my buddies and freaked out. She told my step-dad and the two of them ganged up on me. But as Emmett sat back while my mom told me that I was disgusting and that I was going to hell, he had a look in his eye that repulsed me and sent shivers down my spine.

I found out later that the look meant that Emmett thought he could fuck me whenever he felt like it. He was always verbally abusive to me and I tried to not let it bother me, but I couldn't and wouldn't take physical abuse. After he forced me to have sex with him, I tried to tell my mom what Emmett had done to me, but she slapped me across the face and called me a "god damned liar." In a way, that was far worse than what my step-dad had done. She was supposed to love me and protect me, but she always took his side. Every time. It was the ultimate betrayal as far as I was concerned.

When he came for me the second time, I was ready. I pushed him off me and kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could. While he laid on the floor groaning with his pants around his ankles, I jumped out of bed. He grabbed my ankle, knocking me onto my knees. He leapt on top of me, trying to cover my mouth and pull my pants down. I kicked and screamed at him. I bit his hand and he shouted and let go. I then grabbed the glass and metal lamp off my nightstand and hit him as hard as I could over the head.

He slumped to the ground and blood poured out of his head. His eyes were wide open and he didn't appear to be moving. I kicked him with my foot. He didn't move or even make a sound.

I leaned down, hoping that it wasn't a trick. "Emmett?"

I shook his arm. He still didn't move. I didn't mean to kill him, but I was sure that no one would believe me. Especially Mom.

Tears silently streamed down my face as I realized what I had to do. I grabbed my large backpack and stuffed it full with as much of my clothes as I could fit. I grabbed the blue blanket that I've had since I was a baby and packed that as well. I couldn't sleep without it. I went into the bathroom and quickly gathered my toiletries, plus some travel samples we had under the sink.

I shut the door behind me and took one last look at the house I grew up in. I then turned forward and started to walk and never looked back.

When I saw the truck stop ahead, I realized how far I had walked. It was on the highway about ten miles from where I lived. I'm not sure how long I had been walking, since I left my watch at home, but it must have been at least four hours.

I walked into the truck stop restaurant and sat down at the counter. I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with chips and a water. I was lost in my thoughts, wondering where I should go and what I was going to do when I got there, when a man sat down next to me and ordered a burger and fries.

He was a bit older than me, in his late thirties or early forties I'd guess. He was tall and lean. He was wearing a tan jacket over a flannel shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. He had a trucker cap on. He had a bushy brown moustache and a few days of beard growth. His brown eyes looked friendly and he smiled at me.

"Hey. I'm Chuck," he said as he held out his hand.

"Lucas," I replied as I shook his hand.

He looked me up and down and his eyes settled on the backpack at my feet. He looked back up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile, but didn't say anything.

My food came and I quietly ate. I saw him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye a couple of times. I wondered if he was checking me out. He seemed harmless though. I then wondered if he would give me a ride.

His food arrived shortly. He finished eating about the same time as I did.

"You eat fast," I commented.

He shrugged. "Yeah. A man's gotta eat fast so he can get to work."

"Oh."

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm eighteen. Gonna be nineteen soon."

"Ah. So where ya headed?"

"Anywhere but here."

When the waitress set our bills down, the trucker grabbed mine and handed her enough cash for both as well as a tip.

"Thanks, Chuck."

"No sweat."

He stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm heading west. Come on," Chuck said.

I hesitated. Suddenly I wasn't so sure if I should go with him. I didn't really know him. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but you never know.

"Don't worry, I ain't a serial killer or rapist or anything," he said with a chuckle.

What the hell. I grabbed my backpack and started to follow him out.

"Wait," I said. "I gotta go to the bathroom first."

We both walked to the restroom and he walked up to the urinal and I hurried into the stall to pee. After we washed our hands, I followed him out to his semi truck. He helped me get in and I settled in the passenger seat. While he made some notes in a notebook, I looked around the cab of the truck. It was really big and roomy. The seat was nice and cushy and it bounced a little under me. He made a phone call to his company and then we were off, heading west towards Chicago.

Chuck and I made small talk as he drove. I assumed he figured out that I was running away, but he didn't ask me about it and I was glad. We drove for hours and I dozed off a few times. He pulled into a rest stop and we both went inside and did our business in the stalls. After he finished, he waited for me in the lobby and then we walked back to the truck.

"Okay," he said. "It'll be a little crowded, but you can sleep with me in the sleeper."

Upon seeing the look of fear on my face, he added, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna rape you or anything. Or you can sleep in the passenger seat if you prefer."

"Um... I guess I'll sleep back there... with you."

He pulled open the curtain behind us. I followed him between the seats and sat down on the mattress. The small bed was unmade, but looked comfortable enough that he could get a good nights sleep. He pulled off his boots and jeans and his shirt and sat there in his boxer shorts and t-shirt, waiting for me. I hurried and undressed down to my underwear and t-shirt. I crawled under the covers with him and he gave me one of his pillows.

We were both laying on our sides, with Chuck behind me, against the back wall of his sleeper. We were very close and I could feel his warm breath on the back of my head. It was a tight fit, but it wasn't too bad. Not to mention that it was better than any alternative I could think of.

"You okay, Lucas?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

We laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it, kid."

I wanted to get my blue blanket from my backpack, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. I knew that it was close by, though, so I was okay. I closed my eyes and fell right asleep.

When I woke in the morning, Chuck was cuddled up behind me, pressing his warm body into my back with his arm draped over me. He was snoring into the back of my head. I could feel his morning wood pressed into my butt cheek. The feel of his dick made mine start to rise in my briefs. I moved my hips a little bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his cock against me.

Chuck snorted and stirred, then pulled his arm away and moved back from me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay."

"All right. Let's use the bathroom and get going."

We got dressed and I grabbed my toothbrush and the sample-sized toothpaste from my backpack. I stood next to Chuck at the urinal and I couldn't help but look. I wanted to see what was pressed against me this morning. I took a quick glance. Chuck was holding his flaccid penis, his foreskin pulled back and held by his fingers. I looked back down at my own dick. I had a nice four inches when soft, that grew to six and half when hard. I was definitely bigger than Chuck, at least when it was soft.

As I shook off the last drops, I noticed that Chuck was looking at my crotch. He moved back ever so slightly so that I could see him. I blushed a bit and gave him a sheepish smile. I gave my dick a few extra shakes for his benefit, then put it away. We both brushed our teeth at the sinks and then headed back to the truck.

We drove a few more hours, then stopped at a truck stop. Chuck warned me to stick with him and not go off by myself. He refueled the truck, then we went inside and he used two coupon things to get us each a shower. We each got a little room with a toilet, sink and shower. I pulled off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had shaggy blond hair which curled up at the ends. I had blue-gray eyes, which I always wished were a little bluer, but what are you going to do? I'm kind of short at only 5'8" and I've got a thin and soft build. I've been told that I was cute. The first guy I went all the way with, Bud Junior, said I was really cute. Of course, he was trying to get in my pants when he said it. It worked.

My body was lean with a flat hairless chest and a soft stomach. I had a hollow sun tattoo on my left bicep that I got right after I turned eighteen. Wisps of blond hair topped the base of my soft dick.

After we cleaned up, Chuck bought me dinner and then we went back to the truck and got back on the road.

That night when we went to bed, I couldn't sleep. I was starting to freak out. My step-dad was a giant asshole and I hated him, but he didn't deserve to die. I kept seeing the blank look in his eyes as he laid there bleeding. I also knew that in a couple of days, Chuck would drop me off and I would be all alone. My body started to shake and I quietly cried.

Chuck stirred behind me and put his arm around me and I sank back into his warm body.

"It's okay, Lucas," he whispered.

He just held me while I cried myself to sleep.

The next two days were pretty much repeats of the day before. We were deep in the Midwest now. All flat land and fields.

When we crawled into the sleeper that night, I moved so that my back was cuddled up to Chuck.

"Lucas," he said quietly. "I'm heading back east tomorrow after I make my drop in Kansas. If you're still going west, I'm gonna have to drop you off."

"Okay," I whispered. "Thank you, Chuck. For being so nice to me."

"You're welcome, Lucas. Promise you'll be careful out here, okay? Some of the guys you meet ain't gonna be so nice."

"Yeah. I know all about those kind of guys."

Chuck didn't say anything for a bit, then whispered, "I'm real sorry to hear that."

We laid there silently for a while, then Chuck started to snore. I couldn't sleep and I laid there for an eternity. Chuck stirred a bit in his sleep, and started snoring a little louder. When he shifted, his pelvis came in contact with my body and I felt his hard dick poke me.

Chuck was a genuinely sweet guy. I knew that he'd never take advantage of me. But I saw the way he looked at me. The way he looked at my penis when we were at the urinals. The way he would stand back so that I could see his. Yeah, Chuck was a nice guy. He would never make a move on me.

I decided that since Chuck wouldn't make the first move, I would. I didn't think of it as an exchange for the favors he gave me. I was not a prostitute. He was lonely and I was lonely. I would just be helping out a buddy. I had helped out buddies before.

I turned around and Chuck stirred and moved away from me and rolled onto his back and resumed snoring. I reached my hand down to his boxers and slid my hand into the fly. I found his rock hard dick, which felt to be close to five inches, uncut with a nice thickness. I slowly stroked my hand up and down his length, gliding the foreskin back and forth. I pulled his dick out of the fly and kept stroking. I moved my head down and took him into my mouth, sinking all five inches into my mouth until my nose touched his bushy pubes. I sucked hard as I backed up.

Chuck groaned loudly, then he tried to sit up. He grabbed my head. "Lucas, no. Don't..."

I pulled off his cock and looked up at him. "I need to feel close with someone right now. And I know you need this, too. Please, Chuck. Just this once."

I took him back in my mouth and Chuck moaned and slumped back down. I held his dick by the base and I sucked my mouth up and down, burying my nose in his thick pubic bush. I swirled my tongue all over the shaft and head. His cock was so hard I thought it might snap in half.

"Oh... That feels so good..."

His dick felt like it got even harder in my mouth. I closed my eyes and listed to Chuck's soft moans and pants. I tried to show Chuck how much I cared about him in this one act of love. Pre-come oozed out of his dick and I swirled my tongue around it to clean it away.

"Lucas... I can't hold back anymore... I'm about to come..."

I sped up my motions and I felt Chuck's dick throb as his body started to tremble. His breathing grew ragged and he drew in a sharp breath and then groaned.

"Oh god... I'm coming..."

Chuck's body tensed and froze. With a strained grunt, his come oozed out of his dick into my mouth. It felt like it was just pouring out non-stop instead of shooting. I swallowed a couple of times and then once more when he finished. His dick softened and I let it fall from my mouth. I watched it retract into the curly bush. I moved up next to Chuck and he pushed me onto my back. He pulled down my briefs and groaned.

"Oh god, I knew your dick would be perfect," he whispered.

I moaned loudly as his warm, wet mouth surrounded me. He sucked gently as he slowly slid his head up and down. He wasn't getting much of it into his mouth and he clearly wasn't very experienced, but it still felt good. As he sucked me, his hand slid up my shirt and rubbed all over my chest and stomach. I was so turned on, I knew wouldn't going to last long. Within a minute, I was gripping the sheets and crying out.

"Chuck, I'm gonna shoot," I whimpered.

I moaned and bucked up into his mouth and shot my load. Chuck swallowed over and over and then licked all over me when I finished.

He moved up and gave me a tender kiss. I liked the way his moustache tickled me. I let out a soft giggle and gave him another sweet kiss back.

He then slid behind me and pulled me back to his chest. I fell asleep right away.

When we arrived at the truck stop late that next afternoon, Chuck hugged me tight. As he broke the hug, he gave me a little money and a piece of paper.

"If you ever run into any trouble, call me at this number," he said. "Be safe, Lucas."

"Thank you, Chuck," I whispered. "Thank you so much."

I gave him one last hug and I watched him get back into his truck. With a wave, he pulled out onto the highway and I watched his truck drive off.

As I walked to the building, another trucker moved up next to me.

"You looking for a ride?" he asked.

I looked up at the gruff looking man. He looked at me with dark hungry eyes and he lewdly licked his lips. I knew that look in his beady eyes. It was the way my step-dad looked at me.

"No, thanks," I said.

I walked faster and went inside and sat down at the counter. The waitress walked up to me as I set my backpack down at my feet. She looked me over and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hi, sweetie. What'll ya have?"

I ordered a piece of apple pie and a glass of water. She returned later with a really big slice of pie with a scoop of ice cream and a water. I looked up at her and smiled and thanked her. She winked at me and went to see about her other customers.

As I was finishing my pie, that same trucker from the parking lot sat down next to me. He looked me up and down and his hand moved down to his crotch and he gave it a little squeeze.

The waitress walked up and gave the trucker a flirty smile and set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hey, Marv. Good to see ya again," she said as she gave him a wink.

She set my bill in front of me. "Take your time, hun."

I pulled out some money and counted out enough for the pie and a fifteen percent tip.

When she walked away, Marv leered at me and then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Meet me outside the shower room in ten minutes."

He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I picked up his hand and pushed it away. His hand hit his coffee mug and it spilled all over the counter and splashed all over him. Marv jumped up and started wiping down his shirt.

"You little bitch," he growled at me.

The cook came from the kitchen. "Is there a problem, Marv?" he asked the trucker.

"Yeah. This homeless kid is trying to get a ride for sex. Won't take 'no' for an answer."

My mouth fell open and I looked up at the cook. The cook and the waitress both glared at me like I was trash and I knew that there was no way they'd believe me over Marv. The cook scowled at me and spat, "We don't want your kind hanging around here. Now get lost before I call the cops."

I grabbed my backpack and scurried out. I saw a police car pull off the highway and I took off running. Looking over the overpass, I could see the lights of a city and so I started running in that direction. Once I crossed the overpass, I slowed down and walked at a steady pace.

The town was further than I thought it would be. I guessed that I walked for about three hours until I made it to the small downtown area. It was now very dark. I was going to have to find a place to sleep for the night. I knew I didn't have enough money for a room.

With a sigh, I walked down the street looking for a place that I could hide for the night. It was a quaint little town. Not very big at all. I saw an open diner ahead and crossed the street. Like most of the buildings along the downtown strip, it was a two story building. It looked like maybe there was an apartment over the diner. The other stores along the street looked like they were set up the same way.

The window said "Frankie's" and advertised the best burger in the county. I pushed into the diner and looked around for place to sit. Most of the tables were either full or still had dirty dishes. I sat down at the counter and picked up one of the menus in front of me. The cook looked up at me through the window that opened into the kitchen. I guessed he was Frankie.

He was tall and broad. He looked like he maybe ate a few too many of the county's best burgers, but he carried the extra weight well since he was so tall. He looked like he used to be a football player. I always liked the football players back in school, especially the bigger ones, like Bud Junior. The hair on Frankie's head was shaved off. I could see where his hairline had prematurely receded. I guess he decided to just get rid of all of it. Much better than a comb-over, I suppose. He had full black eyebrows and his beard stubble was also black and looked to be about two or three days overgrown. The bridge of his nose was crooked like he had broken it. Maybe while playing football, I imagined. His lips were full and pouty. He had dark blue eyes. His brow was furrowed into what looked like a permanent scowl.

He came around and wiped his hands on his apron and pulled out a pad from his apron pocket and a pen from over his ear.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," he grumbled. "I'm short handed today. What do you want?"

"I'll try the best burger. No cheese or tomato. Everything else is fine."

"Fries?"

"Sure. And a water to drink."

He looked me up and down, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You got money to pay for this?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I answered quietly as I blushed in embarrassment.

He grunted at me and then turned and stomped back into the kitchen.

I sat quietly waiting for my water and my food. I watched him bring out two plates for the couple sitting at one of the tables, then dropped off a check to another. He gave to-go boxes to a family in the corner booth. He finally brought my water and set it down in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks," I said, but he was already gone back into the kitchen.

I sat patiently waiting for my food, drinking my water. I looked around the place. It was a nice setup, smartly decorated. Except for the all of the dirty tables, it was very nice and clean looking. I guess someone didn't show up for work and he had to do it all by himself.

Frankie brought out another table's food and he noticed my empty water glass. While filling it, he grumbled, "Your glass have a hole in it?"

I guess that was his way of saying that I was drinking too fast, but it made me smile and giggle a little. By the time he brought my burger, I was really hungry. The burger really was the best I ever had and the fries were really good, too. It all tasted like it was fresh and not frozen.

As I was finishing up my food, he turned off the 'open' sign after the last of the customers left.

I put my money on the bill, along with a fifteen percent tip. At this rate I would be very broke very quick. I looked around the restaurant at all of the dirty tables.

I cleared my throat. "Do you want some help cleaning up?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me and scowled.

I cleared my throat again. "I mean... It's just that... Um... I could use a little money..."

His face softened a little bit and he sighed. "Okay. I'll give you ten bucks if you clear and wipe these tables, then wash the dishes."

"Thank you so much, sir."

"I ain't that much older than you, so knock off the 'sir' bullshit. What's your name?"

"Lucas."

"I'm Frankie."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

I went to shake his hand, but he shoved a dish tub at me instead. I got started clearing off the tables while he locked the door and then went back to clean the kitchen. It took me a few trips, but I got all of the dishes cleared away. I wiped every table and the countertop down with bleach water, then I went back to start on the dishes.

As I was finishing up the pots and pans, Frankie came back and put the mop and bucket away. He leaned against the wall and looked at me and my progress.

I drained the sink and wiped and rinsed it, then started to dry the pots and pans with a rag. He made a grunting sound, then pushed off the wall and walked into the small office in back. I watched him walk away, my eyes drawn to the bubble butt in his white pants. Nice.

Once everything was put away, I walked back to find him in the office. There was a couch and a big wide filing cabinet in the office, along with a desk and computer. Frankie was sitting at the desk with a stack of receipts. He had a pen tucked behind his ear and he was staring at the computer. He entered some data into the computer and brought up a report.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "I'm all finished, sir- I mean, Frankie."

Frankie got up and inspected the pots and pans on the rack. He frowned and then moved some stuff around. I had clearly put them in the wrong spot. How was I supposed to know where they went? It's not like he told me or gave me any kind of direction.

He pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. "Not bad. Here ya go."

"Thanks," I said as I stuffed the money into my pocket. I shifted back and forth on my feet nervously. "Um... If you need someone to work for you... I was thinking maybe..."

He scowled at me again.

"I'm a really hard worker," I continued.

"You ever work at a restaurant before?"

"Um... No. But I'm willing to learn."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. Almost nineteen."

"All right."

"Really?" I said with a big smile.

He frowned. "Yeah, yeah. Annette up and quit to run off with some trucker, so..."

"Thank you so much," I said. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Yeah. Okay," he said dismissively. "Be here at 5:30."

Wow. That was really early, but what else was I going to do? I walked back to the front and grabbed my backpack and walked to the front door.

"You got somewhere to go?" he asked as he unlocked the door for me.

"Um... Yeah... I'll be fine," I lied.

Frankie sighed again and relocked the door. "Come on."

He motioned for me to follow him with his head. As we walked through the door to the back, he hit the light switch turning off the front house lights. I followed him to his office.

"You can sleep on this couch for the night. I'll be back down at 5:30 to get started. We open at 6:00 for breakfast and close at 10:00."

"You work all day and night, 6 AM until 10 PM?" I asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that schedule?"

"No, si- Frankie. If that's what you want me to work, I'll do it."

"Good. Get some rest. Oh, one more thing. If you steal from me, I will find you and I will cut your balls off and grind them into hamburger meat."

The look on his face told me that he was absolutely not kidding. He turned around and went up the stairs that led to the apartment above. I got my toothbrush and toothpaste and cleaned up in the men's room. I stripped down to my t-shirt and briefs and grabbed my blue blankie. I turned off the office light and laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep wrapped in my blanket.

***

When the office light came on, I woke with a start and bolted straight upright.

"Sorry, Luke," Frankie muttered. "Didn't mean to scare you. I knocked, but you didn't answer. Get up and get cleaned up."

I put my blanket back in my backpack and grabbed a new change of clothes and my toiletries. I went to the men's room and cleaned myself up in the sink and got dressed.

Frankie handed me a white apron and I put it on and tied it around my waist and then followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh, I need your driver's license and social security card."

I knew that I couldn't give those to him. The cops would be able to find me in no time.

"Um... I don't have them. I lost them," I lied.

Frankie narrowed his eyes at me and I looked down at my feet. He knew I was lying.

He let out a sigh, then said, "Okay. Here's the deal. I'll give you room and board - that's the couch to sleep on, plus three meals a day - and you can keep whatever tips you make."

I nodded. "That would be great. Thanks."

"Yeah. This better not come to bite me in the ass, Luke."

"Lucas," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

He grabbed a huge sack of potatoes from the pantry. I watched his big arm muscles flex from the strain of the sack as I followed him to the prep area.

"Get to peeling these potatoes," he said. "All of them. We'll need them for hash browns and fries."

He showed me how to use the automatic peeler and I started to peel the entire bag, rinsing them and putting them into a big bin. While I was doing that, he took a box grater and grated two of the potatoes and then left me to work.

"Luke!" he called out a several minutes later. I wiped my hands and followed his voice to the front counter.

"Come on. Sit down," he said.

He was sitting at one of the stools eating a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast. An identical plate was sitting at the seat next to him, but with smaller portions. I smiled at him.

"Hurry up," he ordered with a frown as he stuffed his mouth full.

I quickly sat down next to Frankie and ate my breakfast. He was eating really fast and I tried to keep up with him, remembering what Chuck had said. A man has to eat fast so he can get to work. And I wanted to do a good job for Frankie.

I had to learn really fast. When Frankie opened the door at 6:00 AM, there were already people coming in. Frankie helped me take the first order, and then I was on my own. Frankie did all of the cooking, while I did a lot of everything else. I took orders and bussed and cleaned the tables. I ran food out. I made coffee and did prep work for him when I had a spare second. The customers were really supportive and cut me a lot of slack since it was my first day. I know I messed up a few times, but they didn't get mad and still left me a tip. I ran my ass off non-stop for almost four hours.

By the time the breakfast rush was over, I thought I was going to die.

"Okay, Luke. We need to get ready for lunch."

Oh my god.

I nodded and took a deep breath and followed him to the back. I washed the dishes, then he showed me how to make iced tea. I cut lemons. I sliced potatoes in the slicer for the fries. The lunch special was a chicken burrito, so Frankie showed me how to make hand made tortillas. Lunch time was way busier than breakfast. After the lunch rush, I was panting and out of breath.

"You did okay, Luke," Frankie said. "You wanna try the burrito for lunch?"

"Sure, Frankie. Thanks," I said with a smile.

Frankie's scowl softened slightly and his frown even lifted a little. That might be the closest thing he had to a smile, so I took it as a good sign. I sat down at the counter and quickly ate my burrito. It was really good. The best I ever had. Frankie was an amazing cook. No wonder the diner was so busy. They sure didn't come for his winning personality. As I ate, I looked up at Frankie through the kitchen window.

He needed to shave, but he was very handsome in a rugged and manly way. When I first saw him, I thought he was older. The scowl he always wore made him look older than he was. I figured he must be in his late twenties. He was tall. I was 5'8" so I figured he must be around 6'2" or 6'3". I was thin and lean and he was much bigger than me.

He caught me staring at him and he frowned at me. I looked away and grabbed my plate and took it to the back, then walked up to him. He explained what we needed to do to prep for dinner. In between the afternoon customers, I got all of that done with his help.

Frankie let me take my dinner break at 5:00, and I was glad for that. It gave me the energy to get through dinner. The dinner rush was really busy, with steady customers from about 5:30 to 9:00. It slowed down as closing time came around, so I got started on the dishes. It was about 10:30 when we got all of the cleaning done.

"You did real good today, Luke," he said. "I mean that. You worked real hard."

"Thanks," I said with a grin. I was really glad that he noticed how hard I worked.

"You make a lot of tips today?"

"I don't know. I just kind of shoved it all into my apron pocket, but I think I did okay."

"Good. You want some ice cream?"

"Okay."

"Get me a couple of scoops of chocolate and whatever you want."

I went back to the freezer and grabbed the big bucket of chocolate ice cream and scooped two scoops for each of us into bowls. I put the ice cream away and brought the bowls to the counter. I grabbed a couple of spoons and sat down next to Frankie and we ate in silence. Sitting next to him, I could smell Frankie's sweaty body odor. It was strong and pungent. I liked it. I liked it a lot. He smelled like a man.

I stifled a yawn and Frankie made a noise that sounded like a laugh. After I washed and put our bowls away, I was ready for bed.

He looked me up and down and frowned. "If you want a shower, I guess you can come upstairs."

I knew that I was probably stinky and looked a mess. I blushed in embarrassment and nodded and grabbed my backpack and followed Frankie up the stairs. It was a nice sized apartment with two small bedrooms and one full bathroom. I was shocked at how out of place it was. I was expecting something old and dingy. The apartment had an open floorplan with a big living room and a really nice kitchen. The floors were a beautiful hardwood. There was plenty of recessed lights and sconces to give the apartment a bright feel. He had a big flat panel TV and a comfy looking couch and recliner. One of the bedrooms was set up as an office and a library and had some weight lifting equipment that probably didn't get much use these days. The other was his bedroom and the door was closed and he didn't offer to show it to me.

The bathroom was tiled and decorated in earth tones that gave it the look of what I imagined a fancy hotel or spa would look like. I took a long, hot shower in the glass shower stall and the water felt really good. He let me use his shower gel and even found some shampoo under the sink for me. I inhaled the fresh scent of the shower gel as I washed and smiled to myself. This was the smell that complemented Frankie's natural manly smell. It smelled good and my dick started to plump up at the thought of the way Frankie smelled. I resisted the urge to jack off in the shower. When I dried off, the towel he had left me was big and fluffy and it felt really soft on my skin.

After I got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom and found Frankie sitting on the recliner. He got up and shut off the TV. I said "goodnight" to him as he held the downstairs door open for me.

"Night, Luke," he said as he shut the door. I heard it bolt shut as I walked down the stairs.

I closed the office door about halfway. I counted my tips from the day and smiled to myself. Not bad. I straightened out all of the bills and hid them in the bottom of my backpack. I pulled off my jeans and I curled up on the office couch with my blankie. I thought of Frankie and how lucky I was to have met him. I closed my eyes and passed out from exhaustion.

***

The next few days were the same routine. We got up early and worked our butts off all day. I fell asleep exhausted every night.

On Sundays the diner closed at 6:00 PM. That was his only time off all week. I was just amazed at how hard he worked and I hoped that I would be able to keep up with him.

I really needed to wash my clothes, so I told him that was going to head down the street to the laundromat and I asked if he could let me in when I got back. He said he did his laundry on Sunday nights as well, so I waited for him. I only had my one backpack of clothes, but he came down the stairs with a couple of large canvas bags. He was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. He had tattoos on both of his upper arms, a large dragon wound around his right and a large tribal pattern on his left. I could see black chest hair spilling out over the neck of the tank top and I tried to force myself to look away. My eyes wandered down to the crotch of his sweatpants, which hugged a big bulging package. I turned red and quickly looked away from him.

We made small talk as we waited for our laundry. It was the first time we actually had a real conversation. After we got back to the diner, Frankie started up the stairs to his apartment.

"You wanna come up and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded, trying not to show the shock on my face.

I followed him up the stairs. He made some popcorn and split it into two bowls. He sat down in the recliner and I took the sofa. We watched 'The Dark Knight' on DVD, one of his favorite movies. I never got a chance to see it and I thought it was great. Except I didn't get what was up with Batman's voice. Other than that, I really liked it.

After the movie, I thanked Frankie then saw myself out and went back down the office to go to bed.

As I laid on the couch, I couldn't help but think about Frankie. The way he smelled. The way he looked in that tank top. His hairy chest and his beefy tattooed arms. The way the shirt hugged his soft belly. That big bulge in those sweat pants, which hugged his tree trunk legs and showed off his sexy bubble butt.

I closed my eyes and let my hands wander all over my body. I rubbed my hands all over my smooth chest and my nipples. I let a hand slip into my briefs and I bit my bottom lip as I touched myself. I smeared the precome around the head. My other hand slipped into my briefs and fondled my nuts. I gripped my dick and began jacking up and down. I pictured Frankie's sexy lips kissing me while I ran my hands all over his bear body.

My left hand moved below my balls and I rubbed my finger along my crack, gently pressing and rubbing my tight hole. I imagined that it was Frankie that took my virginity in our basement, and not Bud Junior. It was Frankie that bent me over the workbench and pushed inside me, then leaned onto my body and breathed into my ear as he fucked me. I closed my eyes, lost in my fantasy. My right hand jerked my dick faster and I stifled a moan.

I reached my left hand up and pulled up my shirt just in time as I gasped and spurt my load all over my chest and stomach. I tried to catch my breath and I swirled the little puddles of come around with my finger, then finally got up and padded to the men's room to clean myself up.

***

I fell into Frankie's routine very quickly. The days were really long, but they went by fast. When I went to bed, I was exhausted, but I always slept very well.

After a couple of weeks, Frankie even started to warm up to me a little bit. He always told me what a good job I was doing. He said I was a natural with the customers and that made me feel really good. A lot of the customers came in all the time and I enjoyed seeing them regularly and chatting with them. I got to know a lot of them really well. They were so open and friendly, always smiling back at me and wanting to chat with me. I even started to remember people's usual orders.

One night when Frankie and I were having our nightly snack after we finished cleaning up, Frankie looked over at me. "The Bennetts told me how great you were tonight. They said I should keep you. You're a really hard worker and you're always friendly and smiling. I really do appreciate it. I know I'm not the most friendly guy, so... Anyway, you've made a difference in my business. I'm proud of you, Luke."

I looked up at him. He actually had a little smile on his face. He really was proud of me. I told him "thanks" and started to cry. I couldn't help it. No one had ever said they were proud of me before. He looked a little bit uncomfortable at my emotional outburst. He patted my back and then told me goodnight. I sniffled and wiped my nose and watched him walk away towards the back stairs. I vowed to myself then that I would work my ass off every day for him.

I liked working with Frankie, but the best was Sunday evenings. After all the hard work during the week, it was like a reward. We would spend it doing laundry, sometimes going to the grocery store or to the Walmart in the next town over, then watching TV or a movie or just sitting and talking until bedtime.

I found out a lot about Frankie during those talks. He just turned 28 years old, and had fallen into the diner business by accident about eight years ago. He told me he left home, traveling from town to town and he got a job as a cook at the diner to make some cash before moving on, but he never left. And when the previous owner retired and moved to Florida, he sold the business to Frankie.

I was curious as to why Frankie moved from town to town, but he didn't talk about his life before he came here and I didn't ask. He never asked me about home and he never questioned me about why I left, which I was grateful for, so I didn't want to bring it up.

With the tips I made, I had built up a nice little savings. I was able to buy some new clothes and a pillow and blanket and anything else I needed. Frankie even cleaned out the bottom drawer of his wide filing cabinet so that I had a place to put my things.

It was just over a month after I started working at the diner, sitting on his couch watching a movie and laughing with him. We were both laughing really hard and we looked at each other and grinned. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes and I realized then my crush on Frankie had developed into more. I was in love with him.

The problem was that he didn't feel the same. If I had to label it, I'd say he thought of me as a little brother if he felt anything for me. Sometimes he'd be affectionate, sometimes it seemed like I just annoyed him and got in the way. Don't get me wrong, I knew that he liked me. Just not 'that way'.

***

I had been working at the diner for nearly three months when this guy starting coming in every day at lunch. His name was Randy and he was a some kind of mechanic at the truck stop on the highway. He'd sit at the counter and he'd chat with me and smile at me. I realized right away that Randy was flirting with me. It was a little bit embarrassing, but I didn't mind it too much. He left nice tips. For an older guy, he was cute. He kind of reminded me of my trucker friend Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday, he came in at the tail end of the lunch rush like usual and sat at the counter.

"Hi, Randy," I said with a smile. "What can I get you today?"

"How 'bout your phone number?" he said quietly and wiggled his eyebrows.

I smiled back at him and giggled. "How 'bout an iced tea?"

He laughed. "Okay, Lucas."

I went and got his tea and I noticed Frankie scowling at me out of the corner of my eye.

Randy ordered the cheeseburger with bacon. Whenever I refilled his tea, he would want me to chat with him. He was being extra playful today and it made me smile.

When I brought him his bill, he pulled out some cash and leaned in over the counter. He reached out and grabbed my apron strings to keep me from walking away. I turned back around and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Lucas," he said quietly and motioned for me to come closer with his finger. "Can I take you out on Sunday night?"

I knew that Randy flirted with me and that he liked me, but the thought of actually going out with him on a date never crossed my mind.

"Oh. Well... Um... I don't know, Randy..."

"Well, think about it, okay? I'll be back tomorrow."

He smiled at me and then left.

While we were cleaning up that night, Frankie asked me what Randy and I were whispering about.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Well, knock it off. It looks weird to the customers. They don't want to see you making googly eyes at the other customers."

I frowned. "I wasn't making 'googly eyes' at him. I was just being friendly. He's the one that's flirting. He was the one that asked me out. I didn't ask him out."

Frankie's back stiffened and his body tensed. "You are NOT going out with him."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because!"

I was starting to get annoyed now. I mean, I worked my ass off for Frankie. If someone wanted to take me out, then I should be able to go. Not that I wanted to, but that's not the point. It's not like I was planning on going out with Randy, because that wouldn't be fair to him. I was in love with someone else, but right now I was not feeling very loving towards that person.

"Because why?" I demanded.

"Because I don't want my customers to think I'm running a fucking whorehouse!" he shouted.

My mouth fell open and my eyes welled up with tears. I stormed past him into the men's room. I shut myself in the stall and started to cry. I'm not a whore. For him to be so mean to me really hurt my feelings and made me angry.

I heard the bathroom door open and Frankie knocked on the stall door.

"Lucas," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's not my business who you go out with. I'm really sorry. Please come out."

I sniffled and stood up and opened the stall door. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I nodded and wiped my nose with my hand. He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder and I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder for a second. I wanted to hug him and I wanted him to hug me back. Frankie cleared his throat and let go of me.

"Okay," he said. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Goodnight."

He hurried out of the bathroom and disappeared up the stairs.

When I laid down on the couch that night, I replayed our 'fight' over and over in my head. Frankie didn't want me to go out with Randy because he was jealous. That was the only explanation. The next time I saw Randy, I'd tell him that I couldn't go out with him. I didn't really have time to think about it anymore because I was so tired that I fell asleep.

***

The weather started to get cold, so I bought some long thermal underwear and a heavier blanket. I still slept with my baby blanket under the heavy blanket, though.

I laid on the office couch thinking about the evening I just spent upstairs with Frankie. I grinned to myself as I remembered telling him a funny story about one of our lunch customers. He actually laughed and smiled. His eyes sparkled and he showed off his perfect teeth. He smiled and laughed because of me, because of something I said. I thought he was handsome even when he was scowling, but when he laughed and smiled, he was unbelievably sexy. At least he was to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I slipped my hand into my briefs as I often did at night. Visions of Frankie filled my head as I touched myself.

I was just getting into full on stroking, when I heard a noise in the kitchen. I pulled my hands out of my underwear and bolted upright, holding the blankets to my chest.

"Luke?" Frankie whispered as he tapped on the office door and pushed it open.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

Frankie walked into the office and turned on the light.

"They say it's gonna snow and dip below freezing tonight," he said. "I ain't gonna heat up the restaurant during the night, so you're gonna have to come upstairs. Bring your blankets and your things."

I grabbed my backpack, my blankets and pillow and followed Frankie upstairs. He got me settled on his couch. It was bigger and much more comfortable than the office couch, and it was definitely warmer than the restaurant office.

"Night, Luke," he said as he walked back to his bedroom.

"Night, Frank."

After that night, I slept upstairs in Frankie's apartment. He cleaned out the small front closet for me to use to store my clothes and things.

I liked sleeping up in the apartment much better. It was warmer and more comfortable. Plus, I could take a shower when I needed to without having to ask Frankie. However, I didn't like seeing Frankie walk around in various stages of undress. I sometimes wondered if he was completely oblivious to what he was doing to me.

As he got ready for bed this one particular night, I was laying on the couch as he wandered around in his boxer shorts and a tank top. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I could see the outline of his dick flopping back and forth as he walked. My dick stiffened into an iron hard rod as I stared at the bulge in his shorts. When Frankie stopped in front of me, I looked up. He was staring at me as I stared at his crotch. I blushed bright red and sunk down into the couch. He swallowed nervously, then quickly turned around and went to his bedroom.

I hadn't touched myself since I moved up to Frankie's apartment over a week ago and I was dying. After Frankie went to bed, I waited as long as I could. When I slipped my hand into my long underwear pants, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. I knew I was going to be quick and I was going to make a huge mess. I pulled my socks off and I slipped one over my dick. I thought about Frankie's big dick as I stroked the sock up and down my shaft. I knew from the bulge that he was hung. I fantasized about dropping down to my knees and pulling his dick out his boxers and taking him into my mouth. I stifled a moan as I spurt over and over into my sock.

I laid there trying to catch my breath. I swear I heard a muffled groan come from Frankie's bedroom and my dick twitched inside the slimy sock. I listened intently, but I didn't hear anything further.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I went pee and washed my hands, then washed out my sock. I hurried back to the couch and crawled under the blankets.

***

That next Sunday, Frankie and I were watching a movie and I made a comment about the creepy old guy.

"Yeah, well you're only eighteen," he said with a laugh. "You think anyone over thirty is old."

"Nineteen," I corrected.

Frankie looked at me and frowned. "You said you were eighteen."

"I was. I turned nineteen a couple of weeks ago."

Frankie paused the movie and frowned at me. "Your birthday was last month? Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was that big a deal. Actually, even I forgot. It wasn't until a couple days after that I realized."

Frankie looked genuinely hurt and that surprised me.

"You should have said something. I know everyone thinks I'm a cold bastard, but you didn't think I would want to celebrate your birthday with you, Luke?"

"I'm sorry, Frankie," I said quietly. "I honestly forgot and by then, I didn't think it mattered."

"It matters to me, Luke."

Frankie turned back to the TV and started the movie back up. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but I had trouble getting back into it. Frankie didn't say much to me the rest of the night. He just stared at the screen. I almost thought he looked sad or hurt.

By the next day, things were back to normal. The awkward silence was gone and Frankie seemed to be back in a good mood. Well, a good mood for Frankie.

It was the middle of the dinner rush when Frankie came out of the back carrying a full sheet cake. It said "Happy Birthday Lucas" and had 19 candles. He got the entire restaurant to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me and I was blushing and giggling nervously.

I blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Then Frankie hugged me in front of the whole restaurant and whispered "Happy birthday, Luke" into my ear. I was grinning really big and I had to turn around to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

Frankie started cutting the cake and a couple of our regular customers got up to help pass out the pieces to everyone. Frankie gave me a big piece and told me to go sit down and enjoy it.

I sat down at the counter and watched him laughing with the customers as he walked around sharing the cake. He looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back and fell in love with him a little more.

***

I had just finished bussing a table when a state cop walked into the diner. The local city and county cops came in all the time and after nearly crapping my pants the first few times, I became more relaxed around them. Actually, our Sheriff Tucker was one of our best customers. He came in nearly every day and he always ordered the same thing.

But I never saw a state cop in here before and I got flustered. I knew that I was a ways away from Michigan, but I started to panic. I dropped a bunch of silverware on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, my heart was racing and I was having trouble breathing.

Frankie looked at me and calmly asked me, "Luke, why don't you go in the back and get started on the dishes? Then start the prep for the dinner specials."

I nodded and hurried into the back and stood at the sink shaking.

A while later, Frankie came back to check on me. "The crusts coming out okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just like you showed me," I said and I smiled at him.

I was rolling out the crusts for the homemade chicken pot pie special and lining the small pie tins.

Later that night, after we finished our nightly cleaning, Frankie said he wanted to talk to me. I followed him to the office and I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Lucas. You've been here almost four months now... You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," I said quietly.

"I've noticed that every time a cop comes in here, you look like you're either about to faint or bolt out the door."

"Really?" I asked as I swallowed. "I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"It is to me, Luke."

I just stared at him.

"You don't think I know you after all this time?" he asked quietly. "I know when you're happy, when you're sad. I can tell when you're scared or feeling lonely. I know a lot of things about you, Luke."

I looked up at Frankie and stared into his blue eyes, totally in shock. All this time, I thought I was nothing to him, but I wasn't. He actually cared about me. He didn't say it, but I could tell that he knew. He knew that I loved him.

"Are you in trouble, Luke?" he asked.

I nodded and my eyes flooded with tears. He put his arms around me and held me and I cried on his shoulder while he rubbed my arm and back.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I took a deep breath and then I told Frankie everything that happened.

After I finished my story, he frowned at me. "Are you sure, Luke? I mean, are you sure he's dead?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, he looked dead. There was blood everywhere."

"If he got a wound on the head, it would bleed really heavily."

"Frankie... I'm sorry I lied to you," I sniffled. "If you want me to leave, I understand."

My jaw quivered and new tears threatened to fall. If he sent me away, I don't think I could make it.

"Luke, I don't want you to go anywhere."

Frankie tightened his grip around me and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Frankie? Why did you run away from home?"

"When I was eighteen, I was in love with my best friend, Clinton. Dad caught us having sex and he went ballistic. I had this idea in my head that Clint and I would run away together. But Clint freaked out. He called me a queer and told me to leave him alone. I couldn't even get him talk to me. So I left. By myself. I wandered around the country for a couple years and ended up here. Been here ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Frankie rubbed my back as he hugged me. "Come on. Let's go to bed. We gotta be up early tomorrow."

We finished out the rest of the week as normal, but Saturday night after we finished cleaning, we sat down at the counter and had a piece of yellow cake with fudge icing. It was my favorite cake that Frankie made.

"Enjoying your cake, Luke?" he asked while smiling. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously as I took another bite of cake.

"You got icing on your face. Let me get it."

Frankie leaned in and licked my lower lip. He sucked my lip into his mouth, then kissed me. It was opened mouth and very sensual. I closed my eyes and leaned in. When he pulled back, I let out a soft sigh and kept my eyes closed, wishing and hoping that what just happened wasn't a dream.

"Luke, I'd like to take you out tomorrow night. Would you go out with me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll do anything you want," I breathed.

Frankie started laughing. I opened my eyes and blushed and laughed with him. His eyes sparkled and he was grinning. I grinned back at him.

We went upstairs and got ready for bed. I could tell that Frankie wanted to ask me to his bed by the way he was looking at me, but I set up my bed on the couch and told him "goodnight."

***

After we closed on Sunday, we showered and got dressed. Frankie had freshly shaved his head and shaved his perpetual beard stubble into a goatee and moustache. He wore a nice pair of jeans and black boots. He was so sexy. I just gawked at him in stunned silence.

We got into Frankie's jeep and drove about 20 minutes down the highway to the next big town. We had dinner at a nice restaurant and we had a really good time.

Right from the start, we were talking and laughing really hard. I have always had fun with Frankie, but this was different. We were on a real date. It was the first time in months that I was able to let go and laugh and have fun without the need to hide my feelings for him.

When we got back to the jeep, Frankie leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a couple of minutes and then we headed home.

As we walked up the stairs to the apartment, I started to get nervous. I didn't know what to expect.

We sat down on the couch, very close to each other. Frankie's hand moved to the back of my head and he stroked my hair.

"Frankie," I whispered as I closed my eyes and sighed softly, leaning into his touch.

"Lucas... You have come to mean so much to me these few months. You've made such a big difference in my life. I've spent the last 10 years running, hiding, not getting close to anyone, or letting anyone get close to me. Then you walked into my diner... I can't imagine not having you in my life."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Lucas."

I wrapped my arms around Frankie and hugged him tight.

"I love you, too, Frankie."

Frankie cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. Our kisses quickly escalated, becoming opened mouthed and very sensual. Frankie took charge and grabbed me tight. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I allowed him in. His tongue ravished my mouth, demanding that my tongue play with him.

He pulled away and stood up. He pulled me to my feet and led me by the hand to his bedroom. It was my first time ever in his bedroom. His room was very nice and neat. He led me to his big king-sized bed. He bent down and kissed me as we undressed each other.

When I pulled down his boxer shorts, my knees buckled at the sight of his magnificent cock. It was even more perfect than it was in my fantasies. It stood tall and proud at nearly eight inches, angled and bent slightly upwards. He was so thick. His foreskin was pulled back, showing off the red swollen head.

I grabbed my briefs and pushed them down. My slender six and half inch dick snapped up against my stomach. I laid down on the bed with Frankie, settling in on his right side. We turned onto our sides facing each other. I was shaking because I was so nervous. Frankie's hand rubbed my face and head.

"Don't be nervous, Luke," he whispered.

Our tongues were intertwined as I ran my hand over Frankie's body, running my fingers through the hair on his beefy chest and his soft belly. His hands moved all over my chest, tweaking my nipples. He ran his hand around my back and he squeezed and cupped my ass. His finger slipped into my ass crack.

He moved his mouth down to my neck and he gently licked and kissed up and down and all over. I drew in a ragged breath and my body shuddered.

"Frankie," I whimpered.

His mouth sucked hard at the base of my neck, the skin pulling into his mouth as he drew up the blood and marked me. I slid my hand down his chest and took his dick in my hand. He was rock hard and his skin was hot. I needed to taste him. I slid my mouth down his body. He groaned and rolled onto his back. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach. I flicked my tongue all along the length of his cock. I licked each of his big balls inside their furry sac. I kissed the base of his dick, burying my nose in his thick bush of pubes. The musky smell caused my dick to jerk and it oozed pre-come onto the bed.

I lifted his dick away from his stomach and stroked my hand up and down. I pulled the foreskin over the head and watched it snap back. A drop of pre-come oozed out of his piss slit and I licked it away, pushing the tip of my tongue into the small opening.

"Oh, fuck," Frankie groaned.

I wrapped my lips in a tight seal around the head and slid up and down the shaft. I sucked gently and slowly bobbed my head, twisting back and forth. I made sure I used plenty of tongue.

"Fuck, baby..."

I slid my hand in rhythm with my mouth. Frankie was shaking underneath me. I felt his body tensing and relaxing. His hand slid up my back and he ran his fingers through my blond locks.

"I'm getting close, Luke..."

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled around his dick. I sucked a little harder and sped up my mouth and hand movements.

Frankie was breathing harder and faster. He pushed his hips up into my mouth, trying to get more into my throat.

"Luke... Baby, I'm gonna come... It's coming now... Baby... I'm coming!"

I felt the first blast hit hard against the roof of my mouth and it was followed by another and another. I swallowed and kept sucking. As his ejaculation slowed, I tapered off my movements. When I felt he had finished, I pulled my mouth off him. He was still fully erect. He grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up to him. He rolled me on to my back and straddled me.

"That was fucking amazing," he whispered.

I smiled proudly and pushed my head up and kissed Frankie. He moved down my body and licked and sucked my nipples. He kissed the middle of my chest, then licked and kissed his way down. He took my dick into his hot mouth and I nearly came undone.

I gasped and thrust my hips up.

"Please, Frankie," I moaned.

Frankie gave me the best blowjob I've ever had, not that I've had that many. His mouth was so warm and soft. He slid up and down, sucking gently, just the way I liked it. He pulled off and licked all over my balls, then took me back into his mouth. As he sucked me, he ran his finger up and down my crack. I practically screamed in delight when he pushed his finger into me. His mouth moved faster on me and his finger slid in and out in rhythm with his mouth. He twisted his finger and wiggled it and rubbed circles around my prostate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Frankie! I'm gonna... OH! Frankie!"

I exploded in the most intense orgasm of my life into Frankie's sucking mouth. I writhed and bucked on the bed, shooting wad after wad down his throat.

Frankie moved up my body and laid down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, Frankie."

He kissed me passionately. He touched his lips to mine so softly tenderly, then kissed my chin and my nose. I could feel his hard cock between my legs, pushing and poking.

"I love you, Luke," he whispered in my ear. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me make love to you?"

"Yes, Frankie. I want to make love with you, too."

Frankie grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and got his fingers nice and slick. He slid his fingers up and down the crack of my ass. His finger slid easily into me and I moaned and grabbed at his shoulders. I wanted him so bad.

"Frankie..."

Frankie slid another finger into me and I whimpered and pushed back against his fingers. He finger fucked my ass while he licked and sucked on my nipples. I was moaning and whimpering and quivering underneath him. He pulled back and I watched him pour lube onto his cock. It was hard as steel and swollen bright red.

He pushed my legs forward and I grabbed my knees and held them. He then moved forward and positioned the head against my tight entrance. With a firm push, it popped into me. I gasped and and squeezed my eyes shut. I let go of my legs grabbed at his waist and held him back.

"Oh god... Frankie... Wait... Oh god... you're so big..."

I slowly breathed deep in and out, and opened my eyes and looked up at Frankie. He was looking down at me with concern and love.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop. Just go slow."

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed into me nice and slow, pausing to let me get used to him. I rubbed my hands up and down his body. I moved around to his furry butt and I pressed gently to let him know I wanted him to keep going.

"You feel so good, Luke. You're so hot and soft..."

Frankie pulled back and then pushed back in, sliding a little further into me. He repeated and then sunk all the way into me. He let out a deep groan and my body shuddered as he brushed against my prostate. He slid all the way out and then pushed back in. I whimpered in need as he bumped that magic spot inside me.

He moved faster and harder in long strokes. Pushing again and again into me, in and out, in and out. He varied the depth and speed of his strokes.

"You're so good, Frank... Please... Don't stop..."

"I need you, Luke... I need you so bad..."

Frankie started pumping faster and harder. His hips slapped loudly against me and grunted loudly. I moaned and whimpered. I clutched at his shoulders. He was pounding into me now and I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my hand between our bodies and I grabbed my dick. I didn't even have to jerk it. As soon as I touched it, I was spasming and spewing my hot juices between our bodies.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" he shouted.

Frankie pulled back and pulled out of me. He jerked his cock hard and fast and thick ropes of hot semen jetted out of his cock and splattered all over me, covering me from chin to stomach with his come.

Frankie collapsed on the bed next to me, panting and gasping for air.

"Holy motherfuck," he panted and I nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

He grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"I think we could use a shower," he said and I nodded again.

I pulled me out of bed and I followed him to the bathroom. I yawned while he got the shower warmed up. I stepped into the shower with him and we held each other and let the hot water rain down on us. His brushed his lips all over my neck and shoulders, lightly kissing me everywhere.

"You're amazing, Luke."

"So are you, Frankie."

He ran his hands all over me and he gently kissed me. We cleaned each other up with the shower gel. After we dried each other, we returned to bed.

"You sleep here now, baby," he said. "This is your bed now."

We peppered each other with light kisses and I fell asleep in his arms.

***

I woke up in the morning when the alarm went off. Frankie was spooned behind my back, holding me tight against his hairy body. I could feel his huge hard-on pressing against my butt cheeks. Frankie groaned and slammed his fist on the alarm clock.

"Good morning," I said groggily.

"Morning, baby."

He pulled me tighter to him and kissed the back of my neck and my shoulders. He pulled away for a second to grab the lube and he spread some of the cold gel onto my hole. He slicked up his cock and lifted my leg. With a firm push, he slid right into my ass.

"Oh fuck, you're tight."

Frankie held my leg up as he pounded my ass from behind. I moaned and pushed my body back against him. His hand slid down my leg to my dick. His hand was slippery with lube and he stroked up and down. I whimpered and shuddered against him.

"Frankie!" I cried out as I started to come.

My dick spurt all over the sheets in front of me as I grunted and bucked back against his body.

Frankie groaned loudly and pulled back. He slid out of me and rolled onto his back. I turned around and grabbed his cock. I took the head into my mouth and I slid my hand up and down the slippery shaft.

"Oh fuck! Baby, I'm gonna come!"

Frankie grunted and his body convulsed under me as he unloaded into my mouth.

We laid there for a few minutes catching our breath, when Frankie sat up.

"I'd love to spend all day in bed with you, but we gotta get up, baby. We need to clean up and get our day started."

After we cleaned up, we headed downstairs and started prepping for breakfast. Throughout the day, I had a big grin on my face. Every time I looked at Frankie, he was smiling too. I even had several customers make a comment about Frankie's good mood. I would just smile and shrug and say that I didn't know what got into him.

After cleaning up for the night, we headed up to the apartment and got ready for bed.

Frankie was all over me as soon as we got into bed. He had me on my back with my legs spread.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, baby," he whispered into my ear. "It's all I could think about all day."

"Oh god, Frankie, I love you so much."

Frankie grabbed the lube and got me nice and slick. I locked my thighs against his waist as he pushed into me. He slid it with only a little discomfort and it quickly faded. He pounded my ass hard and fast, slamming his hips into me over and over.

I moaned and whimpered. He grunted and groaned and kissed me hard. I grabbed at his shoulders, holding his big brawny body against mine. I pushed my hips up against him while he hit my prostate with every thrust.

Frankie gasped. "Oh god, baby... I'm gonna come..."

"Don't pull out. Shoot inside me, Frankie," I whispered.

Frankie grunted and slammed into me even harder. My whimpering grew high-pitched as his dick brought me closer and closer to climax.

"I'm coming!" he shouted.

I felt his cock expand and then jerk and pulse inside me and I fell over the edge.

"Frankie!" I cried.

Frankie shouted out my name as we climaxed together. He pulsed jets of come deep inside my body while I spurt all over our stomachs.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispered into my ear.

I let out a sigh. "Frankie..."

***

Life with Frankie was amazing. We would spend all day working hard, then we'd make love and fall asleep in each other arms. Sunday nights would be special. It was our date night. In addition to our laundry and weekly shopping, we'd go out and do something fun, or we'd just stay at home and spend time together.

I never imagined that my life would turn out this way. I've never been happier and I knew that Frankie felt the same.

I think it was obvious when people came into the diner now that something had changed.

I was always friendly, but now I smiled non-stop. Even Frankie was always smiling and laughing. The scowl on his face disappeared. I swear that his cooking even got better and people responded to the changes.

I was sure that some people figured out that Frankie and I were in a relationship, but no one said anything and it didn't seem to hurt business. If anything, business got better. Frankie also spent time teaching me new things on the job. I learned a lot of his 'secret' recipes, and he started to teach me to cook. I also began helping him with other aspects of the business, such as ordering the supplies. Not only was I his partner in life, but I felt like his partner in the business as well.

Time flies when you're having fun, and a couple more months quickly passed by.

We had just made it through dinner rush and I was in back getting a head start on the dishes. I was about to step out of the kitchen onto the floor when I noticed Frankie talking to a stranger, who looked like maybe he was a soldier or a cop out of uniform. The older man held up a picture of me and showed it to Frankie. I quietly stepped backwards into the kitchen. I was shaking uncontrollably as I listened to their conversation.

"Have you seen this boy?" the stranger asked. "His name is Lucas Spence."

"No. Can't say that I have," Frankie replied flatly.

"Are you sure? I tracked him from Michigan. A trucker said he dropped him off at the truck stop on the highway. They think maybe he made his way into town."

"You some kind of cop?"

"I'm a private investigator. So where is he?"

"Like I said. I haven't seen him."

"All right. Here's my card. Call me if you remember anything."

I was hiding in the back when Frankie came back. He grabbed me in a tight hug and I started to cry.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered.

"We'll think of something, baby. Don't worry, okay? Just stay back here for now."

I stayed in back and finished the dishes and started to clean the stove when I heard Frankie's voice.

"Sorry, man, the kitchen's closed," he said.

"I didn't come here to eat. I came for the boy."

"Look. I already told you, I haven't seen him."

"That's funny. The clerk at the gas station said that he's been working here for months."

"You need to leave," Frankie said firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere without the boy. Now where is he?"

"Hey, man. Put that thing away."

"Don't make me use it."

I started to panic. I quietly ran into the office and shut the lights off and hid under the desk.

"Hey! This is private property. You can't go back there," Frankie said. "Get the fuck out of my store!"

I heard struggling and fighting and then a gunshot. I held my breath and covered my mouth and tried not to cry. The lights in the office came on, then the footsteps moved away. I heard him start up the stairs to the apartment. I crept out of my hiding spot and I saw Frankie lying on the floor in the prep area. I bit my bottom lip and ran to him. He was holding his bloody left arm where he'd been shot. I knelt down and started to cry.

He groaned. "Run, baby," he whispered.

"I love you, Frankie," I whispered.

"Go," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

I got up and ran towards the back door. Before I could open it, the stranger stepped in front of me and grabbed me.

"Gotcha," he growled.

He covered my mouth with a handkerchief and I kicked and struggled, then everything went black as I slumped back against him.

***

When I woke up, I was laying in the back seat of a moving car. My hands were handcuffed together over my head, around the door handle. My feet were tied together with rope. I grunted and pulled at the cuffs, but they were tight.

"You're just gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up."

I looked at the private investigator. He was staring straight ahead as he drove.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Home."

I started to panic and struggle. "No. Please..."

"I'm supposed to bring you back unharmed, so you're gonna need to stop that or I'm gonna have to put you out again."

"I didn't mean to do it," I quietly cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Kill him? Kill who?"

"My step-dad."

The private eye chuckled.

"He ain't dead, kid. But that probably explains why he wants you back so bad."

"Oh my god," I cried. "Please. You gotta let me go. He'll kill me. He molested me. Please, I can't go back there!"

The private eye looked back at me for a second and squinted his eyes at me. "Be quiet."

"Please," I begged. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

I turned around and faced the back of the seat and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke with a start and I realized that the car had come to a stop. The private dick got out and left me. I tried to sit up to see where we were, and I struggled against the cuffs. There was no way that I'd get out of them. My arms ached from being held over my head.

After a few minutes 'Dick' returned and he opened the side by my feet.

"I'm gonna untie you, kid. Don't struggle, don't try to run, don't try to yell. I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. Just ask your lover back in Kansas."

"You bastard!"

I wept as Dick untied my feet, then moved up and uncuffed one of my wrists. He pulled the cuffs through the door handle, then reclicked it onto my wrist in front of me. He got out of the car and pulled me out. I saw that we were at a highway rest stop. It was late at night and there were a few semi trucks on the truck side. As he pushed me into the rest area lobby, I saw the map and it looked like were near the Illinois-Missouri border.

He led me down to the last stall and opened it for me and pushed me inside.

"Are you going to take these off?" I asked, holding up my wrists.

He scoffed. "Do I look like a fucking moron to you?"

He undid my pants for me and stepped back, standing in the doorway.

"Can I have a little privacy, please?" I asked nicely.

"No."

I just stood there looking at him. I wasn't about to go to the bathroom with him standing there.

"Okay," he said. "If you don't gotta go, then back to the car."

He reached for me and I held up my hands.

"No, wait. I gotta go really bad."

My face grew warm and tears fell down my cheeks as I struggled to push my pants and underwear down. I sat on the toilet and he turned away slightly. At least he had the decency to not watch me use the bathroom.

When I finished, I looked up at him. "I'm done."

I looked at the toilet paper, then back at him. He grumbled to himself and stepped forward and uncuffed my right hand, then snapped it around the handicapped handle bar.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" I muttered.

"Shut up. Hurry the fuck up."

After I finished, I stood up and tried to pull up my underwear and pants. Dick sighed and grabbed my underwear and pulled them up. His hand accidentally touched my dick and I jumped back.

"Sorry, kid. Don't worry, I ain't gonna touch you. You're not my type."

He led me out of the rest area back to the car. At least he didn't cuff me to the door this time. He drove to the next town and went through a McDonald's drive through and got us something to eat.

We drove for many hours, only stopping at rest stops and to go through drive-throughs. I slept off and on.

As we approached home, I started to plead with him again when he stopped at a stoplight on Main Street.

"Please let me go," I begged. "If you want money, I can get you money. Please."

"Shut up. I don't want your money. Or anything else from you."

"He raped me," I said quietly. "He was going to do it again. That's why I hit him with the lamp. That's why I left."

He looked back at me and for a second I saw his eyes soften and he looked at me sympathetically.

"Please just let me go," I pleaded. "Tell him you couldn't find me. Tell him I got away."

He cleared his throat. "Be quiet," he said as he returned his eyes to the road.

I felt a glimmer of hope when he passed by my old street. About twenty minutes later, he turned down an old pot-hole riddled road and my heart skipped a beat. We were heading towards Emmett's old house, the one he rented out after he moved in with me and mom. It was way out past town and away from everything in the middle of nowhere.

I started to cry uncontrollably. When he opened the car door, I tried to run, but he chased me and tackled me to the ground. He pulled me up and dragged me back to the house, kicking and screaming. Emmett came outside and stood on the porch with his hands on his hips.

"Well, well. Welcome home, boy," he said.

He had a nasty scar on the side of his head where I had hit him, about three inches long above his ear. It looked like the hair stopped growing around the scar.

"Looking at your handy work, boy?" he asked me.

"You got the kid," Dick said. "Now I get paid the rest of what you owe me."

Emmett handed him an envelope filled with cash. Dick flipped through it, then stuffed it into his back pocket. Dick pulled out the keys to the handcuffs and reached for my wrists.

"Wait," Emmet stopped him and took the key.

Emmett grabbed me by the arm and led me inside with Dick following behind us. Emmett led me back to the bedroom and he pushed me down to the bed and tied my wrists together with rope, then tied them around the headboard. I looked at Dick through my tears and silently pleaded with him. Emmett uncuffed my wrists and gave the handcuffs and keys back to Dick. Dick took one last look at me and then left. I heard his car pull out and drive away. I was now alone with Emmett.

Emmett sat down on the bed and gagged me by shoving a shirt into my mouth and tying it around my head. He unbuttoned my shirt and ran his hands all over me. He twisted my right nipple and I squirmed and kicked at him.

He laughed. "I gotta get home for dinner. Your mom is expecting me. But don't worry, boy. I'll be back later tonight and we can get caught up. Just you and me."

He left and I heard his truck pull away. I sniffled and blinked away the tears. I pulled hard at the ropes until they were burning my wrists. It took forever, but I managed to get free of the gag. I yelled for help, but I knew no one could hear me. I scooted up towards the headboard to slacken the rope that held my wrists to the headboard. I started biting at the knots, trying to pull them loose. I knew that Frankie would come for me. I just had to get loose and run. He'd find me.

I don't know how long I worked at it. It seemed like forever, but one of the knots finally started to loosen. I heard Emmett's truck pull into the driveway and I frantically pulled at the rope with my teeth.

The door opened and Emmett walked in with a paper bag. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and opened it up and took a big swig from the bottle.

"Sorry I took so long. Your mom wanted me to fuck her before I left," he chuckled.

"When I get loose, I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed.

"Yeah? Well, you better do it right this time, boy."

Emmett cut my shirt off with a knife, then pulled off my pants and underwear.

He stared down at my body and licked his lips.

"You ain't been fucking around behind my back have you, boy?" he asked as he ran his finger down my chest.

His touch repulsed me and I tried to squirm away from him.

"I'd be so disappointed if I found out anyone else has been inside you," he continued. "We have a special relationship, you and me. You gave me your cherry. It was so sweet."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Ha. You didn't get my cherry. You know your best friend Bud? His son, Bud Junior got it at your fourth of July party."

"You little whore!" he shouted.

He jumped on me and slapped me across the face. He threw his shirt onto the ground and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He climbed on top of me and I screamed and pushed back against him. He wrapped his hand around my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shut the fuck up! Hold still, you fucking slut!" he shouted.

He turned me over onto my stomach and I kicked and bucked as he laid on top of me.

"Get off me, you motherfucking bastard!" I screamed.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I felt his hard cock prodding between my legs and I tried even harder to knock him off and get away.

"No!"

The horrific sound of wood splintering and exploding from the other room had him bolting upright. The bedroom door flew open and cops poured into the room with their weapons drawn, screaming at Emmett to back away and get down on the ground.

Emmett had his hands up in the air and they grabbed him and roughly shoved him down onto the floor. One of the officers untied me and helped me put on my jeans. "Thank you," I said quietly and I grabbed him and hugged him tight. He pulled the ratty blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my shirtless body and helped me out of the house.

I was in shock as I stepped down the porch. A pair of paramedics rushed towards me and helped me to an ambulance. I sat on the back of the ambulance as they started to check me out to make sure I was okay. I just sat there in a daze as they poked and prodded me.

Two more police cars pulled up and a cop got out of the first car and he opened the back door and yet another cop got out of the back. His uniform was different, though. He looked like Sheriff Tucker from back home, but what would he be doing here?

When the other side opened, I saw a tall man step out. Shaved head. Black beard whiskers that should have been shaved three or four days ago. Crooked nose. Left arm in a sling. I blinked my eyes shut to make sure I wasn't imagining him. As I opened my eyes, his blue eyes locked onto me.

I stood up and stepped towards him as he ran to me. He pulled me into his body with his right arm and we both started to cry.

"Luke," he croaked.

I clutched at him and sobbed. "You came. I knew you would."

I sniffled and looked up at him. "Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine. Just a flesh wound."

"How did you find me so fast?" I asked.

"Someone called in an anonymous tip."

"It must have been the private detective. I guess maybe 'Dick' had a conscious after all."

Frankie kissed the top of my head and we held each other tight.

"Whore!"

Frankie and I looked up to see the cops dragging Emmett out of the house, with his hands cuffed in front of him. His eyes were wild and he looked psychotic. Frankie pulled me closer so as to protect me.

Emmett screamed and head butted one of the cops. He went crazy and managed to pull a gun away from one of the officers, but before could raise it, a shot rang out and hit him square in the forehead. I gasped as he slumped to the ground dead.

Frankie quickly turned us so that he was blocking my view of the body. I clutched at Frankie's shirt.

"I wanna go home," I cried. "Take me home, Frankie."

***

It was nearly a week before we were able to go home. We had cops and lawyers to deal with. Not to mention my mom.

She had a nervous breakdown. Between the death of Emmett and how they had found Emmett about to sexually assault me, I guess she just couldn't cope. The doctors had her committed to a psychiatric hospital. The last thing she said to me was it was all my fault. She was shrieking and screaming and had to be sedated.

We finally flew home and Sheriff Tucker arranged for a police cruiser to pick us up and drive us home. He dropped us off in front of the diner and we shook the cop's hand and thanked him.

There was a sign on the door of the diner that said 'CLOSED DUE TO FAMILY EMERGENCY'. I looked up at Frankie questioning the sign and he smiled at me. He left the sign on the door and he locked it behind us. He followed me through the diner to the stairs in back and up to our apartment.

We got ready for bed and Frankie took a pain pill for his arm pain.

"How's your arm, Frank?"

"A little sore, but I'll manage."

He came up behind me and put his right arm around me and kissed my neck.

"It's good to be home," he said.

I leaned back into him.

"Yeah. Sometimes it felt like we'd never get to leave. Thank you for staying with me."

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Well, your restaurant's been closed for a week."

"You're more important than the restaurant, Luke. I love you, baby."

I brought my hands up to his good arm and I squeezed it.

"I love you, too. Let's go to bed," I said.

I helped Frankie get undressed and helped him get into bed. He pulled the sling off and tossed it on the nightstand. I pulled my clothes off and crawled into bed next to him on his right side.

I cuddled up to Frankie and ran my hands all over his chest and stomach. My hand brushed against his semi-flaccid dick. Frankie let out a groan and closed his eyes. We hadn't been intimate since this mess began. I knew he needed me as much as I needed him.

"Just lay back, Frankie. Let me take care of you."

I leaned in and kissed him while my hand moved down to his crotch. His dick was laying across his right hip. I took it in my hand and had him fully erect in seconds. I bent my head down and took him into my mouth. I gently and slowly sucked him as far as I could. I slowly twisted my head and hand on him, up and down. When I let him fall out of my mouth with a pop, Frankie groaned his disappointment.

"Baby, don't stop..."

I straddled his body and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. I got my hand slick and reached behind me and coated my puckered hole. I pushed two fingers into me and got myself nice and wet.

Frankie was looking up at me with lust in his eyes. He was laying back, barely controlling his need to take charge.

I pushed back and lifted his dick up and liberally coated it with the lube.

"Oh fuck," Frankie groaned as I lifted up and lined up his dick with my tight entrance.

I slowly sank down onto him, gasping at the sudden discomfort caused by the thickness that was invading my personal space.

"Keep going, baby," he moaned.

I took in a deep breath and let it out and sank down onto his cock. I pulled up and dropped back down. I braced myself and lifted back up. Frankie groaned and pushed his hips up, jabbing his big dick right into my prostate.

"Oh god!" I cried out and I watched a blob of pre-come ooze out of my dick and drip in a long string onto Frankie's belly.

"Fuck me, baby. Ride my cock."

I gripped Frankie's body and started to bounce up and down on him, riding his cock as hard and fast as I could. He gripped my waist with his right hand.

"Frankie... Oh god... I love you so much. You feel so good inside me."

Frankie spit into his right hand and grabbed my dick. I arched my back and cried out as his slippery fist flew up and down my dick.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Frankie!"

My dick erupted, spraying warm fountains of come all over Frankie. I hit his face and his chin, his neck, his stomach.

"Oh, fucking Christ," he shouted. "Keep going baby, here it comes!"

I slammed up and down onto his cock and Frankie cried out my name and I felt his dick swell and then jerk violently inside me. His cock jerked over and over as it pulsed hot jets of semen into my quivering tunnel.

I looked down at Frankie through half-closed eye lids. He licked his lips, tasting my come that had splattered on his chin.

I moaned and bent down and licked the rest of it away, then kissed him passionately.

I slipped down next to him and he started to snore. I chuckled to myself and I got up and got a damp wash cloth and washed him off while he slept. After I took care of myself, I crawled back into bed and was asleep right away.

The next morning, when the alarm went off, I groaned. Frankie reached over and turned off the clock.

"Go back to sleep, baby. We're gonna stay closed today."

I wasn't about to argue with that, so I closed my eyes and did what he said.

We spent the afternoon together relaxing on the couch in our underwear with my baby blanket draped over our laps. As the afternoon drew on, I started to fall asleep on Frankie's shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap, baby?" he said. "I'm gonna go downstairs and check on the diner and make sure we got everything we need for opening tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. He kissed me sweetly and I laid down on the sofa. He covered me with the blanket and then headed downstairs.

Frankie woke me up a couple of hours later and said he needed to go to the store.

"You wanna come?" he asked. "I might need a little help."

"Sure. Let me get dressed."

I got up and got dressed in jeans and a pullover, then followed Frankie down the stairs.

"Can you check the front door is locked, baby?" he asked.

I nodded and headed to the front. As I stepped through the doorway, Frankie turned on the front lights.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped and jumped a mile into the air. The diner was filled with all of our regular customers, our friends. A banner was hanging on the wall that said, "WELCOME HOME LUCAS."

I turned around and looked at Frankie and I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight with his right arm. I mumbled 'thank you' into his chest while he rubbed my back.

I got lots of hugs, pats on the back, and handshakes from everyone. Frankie had made a huge dinner for everyone: big pans of lasagna, as well as a sheet cake. Yellow cake with fudge icing. Just like when we shared our first kiss. All of my favorites.

I looked around at everyone's smiling faces, then turned back to Frankie.

"It's good to be home," I said with a grin.


End file.
